User blog:Michael McKay/2 of the greatest preformers ever
The Miz Oct. 5, 2009 - May 17, 2010 One night after losing at Hell in a Cell, The Miz capitalized on a golden opportunity granted to him by special guest host Ben Roethlisberger to defeat Kofi Kingston and become the new United States Champion. Johnny Nitro June 25, 2006 - Oct. 2, 2006 In his first opportunity at the WWE Tag Team Championship, Johnny Nitro (as a member of MNM) walked away with the gold. His first chance at the Intercontinental Championship was no different - at Vengeance, an opportunistic Nitro pinned Shelton Benjamin after Carlito, who was also involved in the match, hit Benjamin with a back cracker. Johnny Nitro Nov. 6, 2006 - Nov. 13, 2006 Interim General Manager Eric Bischoff's benevolence was to Johnny Nitro's gain on the Nov. 6 RAW. Johnny Nitro faced Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Championship, but was disqualified thanks to Melina's interference. However, Bischoff came out and restarted the match, making it No-Disqualification. This time, Melina's interference helped Nitro, and after nailing Hardy with the championship, Nitro got the three count to regain the gold. John Morrison September 4, 2009 - December 13, 2009 John Morrison won the Intercontinental Championship by defeating Rey Mysterio on SmackDown. MNM April 21, 2005 - July 25, 2005 MNM boldly declared they were the hottest new team around when they crashed Carlito's Cabana on the Apr. 14 edition of SmackDown! One week later, Mercury and Nitro, with the help of the crafty Melina, stunned Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio to capture their first championship. MNM Oct. 28, 2005 - Dec. 16, 2005 After losing the WWE Tag Team Championship to L.O.D. at the Great American Bash, MNM tried many times to recapture the gold, but were turned back at every venture. Finally, on the Oct. 28 edition of SmackDown, MNM was able to climb back to the top by winning a Fatal Fourway Match that also included The Mexicools and William Regal & Paul Burchill. A momentary distraction allowed Nitro & Mercury to hit the Snapshot on Heidenreich, and three seconds later, MNM had begun their second reign as champions. MNM Dec. 30, 2005 - May 21, 2006 MNM defeated Batista & Rey Mysterio for their third WWE Tag Team Championship, but they needed some help to do it. Batista seemed like he had things in hand, but the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry made a shocking return and dismantled the Animal. MNM capitalized and pinned the World Heavyweight Championship to win the tag titles for the third time in less than a year. John Morrison & The Miz Nov. 16, 2007 - July 20, 2008 ECW's John Morrison & The Miz became the first Superstars from the Land of the Extreme to strike SmackDown gold following the SmackDown/ECW working agreement. Morrison & Miz defeated Matt Hardy & MVP - then defeated them again moments later - to walk out of the Nov. 16 SmackDown as champions. The Miz & Big Show February 8, 2010 - April 26, 2010 In a unique Triple Threat Elimination Match for the titles, The Miz & Big Show unseated D-Generation X for the Unified Tag Team Championships on the Feb. 1 edition of Monday Night Raw. This win marked the second Unified Title reign for The World's Largest Athlete, while enabling Miz to wrap yet another lustrous prize around his waist, in addition to the U.S. Title. The Miz & John Morrison Dec. 13, 2008 - April 5, 2009 Shortly after winning the Slammy Award for Best Tag Team of the Year, The Miz & John Morrison provided further evidence to their claims of being the greatest tag team of the 21st century by defeating CM Punk & Kofi Kingston at a WWE Live Event in Hamilton, Ontario to become the new World Tag Team Champions. Category:Blog posts